Stress Relieving Us Time
by Tarafina
Summary: Oliver's latest mission is to convince his wife that they deserve a little time to themselves, busy schedule or not. :Chlollie:


**Title**: Stress Relieving Us Time  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #4 - Hope  
**Word Count**: 1,260  
**Summary**: Oliver's latest mission is to convince his wife that they deserve a little time to themselves, busy schedule or not.

**_Stress Relieving Us Time  
_**-1/1-

Tugging at his tie, Oliver leaned in the doorway to his wife's office. He glanced down at his cell phone before hitting the off button and watched with a half-smile as his wife ran every which way, one hand full of papers, the other holding her planner. Her hair was up in a lop-sided ponytail, stress and irritation tensing her body, her brows were furrowed, her lips pursed. She rolled her eyes, muttered something under her breath and then shook her head.

He watched her a moment longer before finally interrupting her one-on-one dialogue. "Chlo?"

She looked up, eyes widening and a genuine smile gracing her mouth. "Hey..." she said, stilling in her formerly frenzied actions. "I wasn't expecting you home for hours."

He shrugged, walking closer. "Figured we could spend the morning together... It's been awhile since we've had the opportunity."

She nodded agreeably but then shook her head. "I can't... I've got to pick Erin up from kindergarten and then drop her off at her dance class. You can bet everything on the fact that Jamie is going to call at noon because he '_forgot_' his lunch and wants me to either drop some money off at the office or pick up his favorite-"

"Double cheese burger, extra relish, large fries and a chocolate shake," they said simultaneously.

She chuckled. "And then Vanessa has her last class off and she wants a ride out to Tracey's who can't pick her up because she has to stop by Jennifer's and..." She rubbed her temples. "And I have grocery shopping to do. I'd leave it with Jeanette but she already has to pick up the dry-cleaning and clean up the _phenomenal _mess Jared left in the basement when he had his baseball team over." She licked her lips with anxiety. "Not to mention I still have that byline to write for the Ledger that they've been calling about all weekend and I haven't even _touched _the satellite images I pulled up last night for the League." Her shoulders slumped, expression becoming drawn. "And then I have to go by ISIS, because I've been hearing things... Things about how Kelsey has been entirely too curt with some of the drop-ins. And, of course, because my day isn't long enough..." She threw her hands up. "Lois _demands _that we meet for coffee because she has news." She stared up at him. "So, much as I would _love _to spend the day forgetting _everything _I need to do and enjoying that incredibly huge and comfortable bed upstairs with a very naked you in it..." He grinned. "I have no time in my schedule."

He nodded, letting out a chuckle. "I'm cut from the list, huh?"

She shrugged. "Should've made an appointment."

He nodded, licking his lips, staring at her with determination. "So no time for anything naked?"

She shook her head, eyes thinning as if she was on to him.

He circled her, eyeing her form top to bottom, just as beautiful as the day he married her. His hands found her hips as he slid up behind her, thumbs stroking overtop her blouse. "Not even for a _little _while?"

She snorted. "Nothing with you is ever quick."

He smirked, drawing her back until she was leaned up against his chest. His hands slid up, grasped her shoulders and began kneading. He kissed the shell of her ear and nuzzled her temple. "And there's absolutely no time for a little stress relieving? To help you get on with the rest of your very long and taxing day?"

He sometimes missed the days where it was just him and her, where they could hide away in his penthouse apartment and leave clothing and work behind them for an entire weekend. Nothing but a naked and panting Chloe beneath him, writhing and jerking and begging for more, for it to never end. Where they could cuddle on the couch and nap or watch TV or just laze around for a few hours, without the kids or the League or work or even their housekeeper calling for this or that or _something;_ there was always something. And days like this, where he could hand the reigns over to someone else and take a personal day, were rare indeed. And, of course, Chloe's schedule had to be stocked full, so despite his day off she had no spare time for him. But he wasn't giving up yet. As far as he was concerned, there were other people who could handle most of her day, or at least for the next few hours.

"You know, eventually, they're going to come home and people will come looking and finding us wrapped up in each other is not going to make them forgive me for suddenly leaving them high and dry," she said logically, even as her head fell back to his shoulder and she leaned into his mouth kissing down her neck.

He shrugged. "Then we'll just have to rent a private Hotel room under a pseudonym and hope they leave us alone a little while." He thought this through on the drive over; in fact, he was expecting her to put up somewhat of a fight. If he were being honest, there already _was _a Motel room waiting for them, equipped with champagne and strawberries and an extra can of whip cream. So it may take some doing, but he was going to convince her that they -she- needed this, _deserved _this. Because enjoying each other to the lengths they so much wanted was rare in a house with four children ages five to seventeen, and a superhero League that dropped in at the most inopportune times, or regular life with Queen Industries, ISIS and the Star City Ledger, always calling for their attention. Frankly, he was surprised they both hadn't keeled over from stress already. But then, these moments, while rare, tended to rejuvenate the both of them.

Her resolved was crumbling; she didn't even fight him as he took the papers and the planner from her hand and tossed them to her desk. She simply arched into his fingers as they ran up and down her back, kneading her lightly, pressing in all the right places to make her relax and forget about whatever duties were waiting for her attention. "But Erin..." she murmured.

"I can call the dance class, they have a pick-up system," he assured, unbuttoning the top few slots of her blouse and gliding his fingers along the revealed fresh.

"And Jamie-"

"Will have to learn to make a sandwich for school."

"But-"

"'Nessa will find a ride."

"Jeanette already has enough on her plate," she reminded, shaking her head slightly. "She does more than any other housekeeper alive and she deserves another raise."

"She'll be making more than me soon enough," he muttered with a laugh. "And Jared should clean up his own mess, anyway. Teach him some respect."

She nodded, biting down on her lip.

He quirked a brow. "Any other reasons I should stop?"

She opened her eyes, flicked them over to look at him and grinned. "I have a few for you to keep going."

He laughed, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tight to him. "This mean you're taking the day off, Sidekick?"

She cocked a brow, lifting a hand back to cup his cheek, stroking back and forth as she stared at him heatedly. "Maybe I can put off a few errands for a little while..."

He grinned. There was hope yet.


End file.
